doctorwhofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
8th Doctor Adventures/The Sontaran Invasion
Plot Doctor: Where do you want to go now, Charley Charley: We didn't actually get to see Pedrel Dominico Doctor: Good point. TARDIS, set to a random location during Pedrel Dominico's life time TARDIS: Afirmitave Charley: Doctor, is it always so dangerous Doctor: Yes. Do you want to go home Charley: No way! I love it Doctor: Charley, you haven't seen anything yet TARDIS: Landed Doctor: Come on. Lets meet Pedrel Charley: Doctor, the mansion has a really big D Doctor: That's not suppose to be there> I'll take a note of it in my note book (Writes "D" in his note book) At Pedrel's mansion Pedrel: Everynight, I see these potato men, with Laser guns, inside my mansion. They never steal anything but they are always putting attempts on my life. My guards stop them but then the next night they always come back with reinforcements. My guards can't handle them anymore. Police Officer (Male): I am sorry Pedrel, but this is completly ridiculus. Potato men with lasers, what rubbish. Don't prank call us again Guard 1(For Pedrel): But officer, it's true. Everynight these Potato Men come in with lasers and try to murder Pedrel. Police Officer: Even if this was true which it isn't, you Guards can protect Pedrel yourself. I'm sorry, but we are not going into any investigation of soughts since it is complete rubbish Pedrel: But officer - Police Officer: And don't prank call us again. Your suppose to be a roll model to millions of children, not some idiot prank caller (The TARDIS appears) Doctor: (Outside of the TARDIS) Hello Pedrel - Pedrel: Go away. I don't need another police officer telling me that the Potato Men with lasers that keep trying to murder me aren't real Doctor: (Puts up his Pschic Paper) I am part of the Secret Police that deals with aliens and the potato men are Sontarans Charley: What are Sontarans? Doctor: I'll explain later Pedrel: Wait, you actually believe me Doctor: Yes I do. Sontarans are a clone species from the planet Sontar that are bred for only one purpose. War. Pedrel: Well there only trying to kill me Doctor: Exactly! That's what I want to figure out Charley: Maybe they want some part of your body Pedrel: My body? What's so important about me? Doctor: Pedrel, your one of the most famous people in the whole world! Pedrel: Don't be riduculus. I'm only a Roll Model for kids Doctor: Anyway, just because your famous dosen't meen your body will be any use to the sontarans. There as to be another reason Charley: Doctor, what is that Pedrel: Thats one of the potato men Doctor: There called sontarans. Charley, Pedrel, RUN! Sontaran 1: We need Dominico blood. Sontaran 2: We need to be able to remake the Ultimate sontaran Charley: Doctor, they said something about Pedrel's blood Pedrel: What's so important about my blood? Doctor: Exactly Sontaran 1: Wait. I have detected a Time Lord Sontaran 2: Don't be riduculus they are all Half Forms Sontaran 1: One of them is - THE DOCTOR! Sontaran 2: Send reinforcements imeaditly and contact Commander Saugh (Pronounced Sarg) Pedrel: Wait, NO. Your the doctor! The famous doctor! Doctor: Yep, thats me Pedrel: No way! Charley: Doctor, YOUR THE DOCTOR! Doctor: Yes I am! Charley: OMG! I travel with THE DOCTOR! Pedrel: Wait, YOU TRAVEL WITH HIM Doctor: You 2, stop blabbering on. I am the doctor and he travels with me, OK. (More sontarans appear) Sontaran Commander Saugh: Kill the Half Forms but leave the doctor alive Doctor: I don't think so (Summons his TARDIS) Inside the TARDIS Pedrel: Are we just going to leave? Doctor: No, We are going to find out why the sontarans need your bloood and then we are going to stop them destroying the planet Charley: Doctor, something came up on the screen Doctor: TARDIS, play it TARDIS: Message follows Sontaran: Hand us over Pedrel. We need his blood to complete our ultimate experiment. Hand him over or we will destroy earth Pedrel: Doctor, your going to have to hand me over Doctor: No. There would be no point in doing it because they will destroy Earth anyway. But we can stop them. TARDIS, land us on the sontaran ship TARDIS: Affirmative Pedrel: What's so important about my blood? Doctor: I don't know but we're about to find out (Exits the TARDIS) On the Sontaran ship Sontaran 1: You will be destroyed (Shoots at the doctor but the laser just stops) Doctor: Haven't you learnt anything since we met. The TARDIS has a force field Sontaran Commander Saugh: Anyway give me Pedrel Charley: Now why would he do that Sontaran Commander Saugh: Because otherwise the Earth will be destroyed Pedrel: Doctor, just hand me over Doctor: No. I am going to stop them them from destroying Earth Sontaran Commander Saugh: How are you going to stop me. You don't even know how we are going to destroy Earth Doctor: Yes I do. You are going to launch a updated Sontaran Battle Ray from this ship. Sontaran Commander Saugh: WHAT! How did you know? Doctor: Stupid sontarans. I DIDN'T know, but you just told me Sontaran Commander Saugh: WHAT! Doctor: Now it is going to be easy to shut down the machine Sontaran Commander Saugh: Don't you dare! Pedrel: Why wouldn't he Doctor: WAIT! My sonic screwdriver! It's gone! Charley: What! Sontaran Commander Saugh: Did you think I was going to let you have that. We took it of you the moment you came here Doctor: Where did you put it Sontaran: Why would Saugh tell you Dalek: Because otherwise he will be exterminated Doctor: WHAT! Where did the dalek come from Dalek: I am Rusty and you are the doctor. I saw into your mind and saw that sontarans are bad Doctor: WHAT! He must be from my future Sontaran Commander Saugh: WAIT! I'll tell you where it is Doctor: Where? Sontaran Commander Saugh: DESTROYED! (Evil laugh) Doctor: NO! Tardis, make new sonic screwdriver TARDIS: Making new Somic Screwdriver Sontaran Commander Saugh: NO! You can't just make a new one! Doctor: Yes I can! TARDIS, throw it here ( A sonic screwdriver lands in the doctor's hands and he uses it to disable the weapon and send the ship flying away) Sontaran Commander Saugh: Next time we need some other plan! Doctor: Charley, Pedrel, into the TARDIS Sontaran Commander Saugh: You will regret this doctor! Back in the TARDIS Doctor: Pedrel, come with us Pedrel: Sure! Charley: YES! Pedrel and the doctor. I AM SO LUCKY! Doctor: We still don't know why they needed Pedrel's blood Pedrel: Perhaps we will never know The EndCategory:K9Rules Category:Stories featuring Sontarans